


drunk confessions

by Shippet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippet/pseuds/Shippet
Summary: Keith has liked Lance the loverboy for 6 months, but he was to affraid to say anythinhg to him. Shiro the good guy that he is ofcourse tries to help them get together, because ofcourse he sees the tension between them.





	drunk confessions

Keith has had a crush on Lance the loverboy for like 6 months but he was always to afraid to tell him because he was afraid of rejection. His best friend Shiro hangs out with him and he asked to find out if Lance likes him too. Keith didn’t even know if Lance likes guys because he only flirts with girls and he flirts with every girl that shows even a little interest in him.  
Lance realized that he has a crush on Keith for 2 weeks ago. He has started to stare at Keith more and more often and realized that he really likes the mullet that he is rocking even if it has been out of style for forever. He thinks it’s really cute. Just like his dark eyes. They are so mysterious because he can’t read them.

‘hey Keith’ Shiro says when he meets Keith and his locker. ‘hey Shiro’ he answered when he packed his last book and put it in his backpack. ‘so I’m having this party tonight and I want you to come to it’s going to be great’ Shiro asked with pleading eyes. ‘you know I don’t like parties, to much socializing’ Keith answered getting irritated. ‘Lance will come too’ Shiro said fully knowing off his crush on him. ‘why did I ever tell you about that?’ Keith says a little irritated. Shiro always uses it to get what he wants. ‘okay I will come but I can go home whenever I want!!’ he can’t pass a change to look at Lance.  
So that Friday night after school Keith finds himself ad Shiro’s front door. He really didn’t want to go but he had to because he promised Shiro and Lance was right behind this door!! So he collected all of his courage and walked inside. And the first thing that hit him was the smell of alcohol. He found Shiro in the crowd of people and followed him to the kitchen. ‘where is Lance? is he already here?’ Shiro laughed that’s always the first thing he ask. ‘yes he is here, I have been keeping an eye on him for you’. Keith walked out of the kitchen and looked around trying to find Lance in the crowd.  
‘Lance don’t look behind you but Keith just walked out of the kitchen’ Hunk said. ‘I thought he doesn’t like parties’ Lance answered. ‘Maybe Shiro convinced him to come’ Pidge said. ‘I need a drink’ Lance said and walked away from Hunk and Pidge. he just needs to forget everything.  
A few hours later Lance was drunk. He doesn’t know how many drinks he has had he doesn’t really care anymore. All he cares about now is this pretty girl, he thinks her name is Allura, he is grinding against. 

Keith has been keeping an eye on Lance the entire time. Even when he started grinding this girl he still could keep his eyes off of him. Shiro tried to distract him by dancing with him and trying to include him with the group he has been talking to and dancing with, but even that didn’t work all Keith has eyes for is Lance. he needs a brake and walks in to the kitchen to get a drink. He didn’t even had a drop off alcohol. Shiro tried to get him to drink but it didn’t work. Maybe he should have a little bit of alcohol to forget everything. he didn’t want to drink to remember everything that could happen tonight, a confession… maybe more??. He walks back into the living room with his new drink but Lance has disappeared. He walks to Shiro. ‘hey Shiro where is Lance?’ Shiro looks around but he also doesn’t see him. ‘I have no idea, I’m sorry’ Shiro answered. Keith can’t stop think about were Lance could be maybe he just went to the bathroom he tries to calm himself, but it doesn’t work. He walks upstairs and opens every room. Until he can’t move anymore to shocked by what he is seeing.  
Lance hears the door opening and turn to tell whoever opened the door that this room is taken. But all he can say is ‘This…..’ because when he turns around he sees Keith standing in the door opening. “keith’ is all he can say before Keith storms out of the room.  
Ones Keith is outside he can’t stop the tears from falling. All he can think about is Lance in a room with some girl. Doing god knows what. He knows what they are doing but he really wants to keep the vision out of his head. He hears the door open and all he wants to do is run away and he almost does but then the person who opened the door grasp his arm. ‘Keith, what happened? Did you find Lance?’. ‘yea I found him on top of a girl in one of the rooms upstairs’. There fell a silence between them. after a few minutes Keith asked. ‘can I go home?’ Shiro didn’t even try to keep him at the party. ’yes of course you can’  
Shiro stayed outside for a while even when Keith was long gone. when he walked inside he tried to have fun again but all that was in his head was that Lance broke Keith’s heart. And he was so done with this party.  
After Keith walked out of the room Lance started putting his clothes back on. ‘what are you doing?’ Allura asked. ‘I’m going after him!!, he seemed really upset’ Lance answered. But before he was even done with getting dressed Allura pinned him to the wall. ‘what do you think you are doing? Allura almost yelled, I have to go after him’ Lance said trying to stay calm. He felt so bad for Keith. ‘you are not going to leave me here’ Allura answered getting pissed.  
‘I’m not going to let a guy reject me’. Lance answered without thinking. ‘you can tell everyone you rejected me, just let me go after him. Tell them I kiss weird or something like that I couldn’t care less.’ She finally let go of him, and the second he was free he ran downstairs and started looking for Keith. But he was nowhere to be found. Who he did found was Shiro. ‘hey Shiro have you seen Keith’. Shiro didn’t even answer all he did is drag Lance outside. ‘hey! Why did you do that?’ Lance yelled angrily. ‘Keith just left, because he saw you kissing with some girl, and he ran away crying’. ‘Ohw’ was al that Lance could say. To busy overthinking everything. ‘should I go after him?’ Lance asked him not sure of anything anymore. ‘of course dummy!!’ Shiro answered as if it was a really stupid question. ‘Okay…’ Lance said not sure were to go. After a few seconds of Lance still not going after him Shiro started to yell ‘Well what are you still doing here?’ Lance answered very quietly ‘I have no idea where to go’ Shiro had calmed down a little ‘okay I will tell you were to go’ so after Lance got the instructions of where to find Keith he started walking. When he finally found the house he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.  
When Keith came home his mom was watching tv. So he sat down on the couch and watched the rest of what ever movie she was watching with her. But after 15 minutes of watching they were interrupted by a nock on there door. Keith walked to the door and opened it only to see Lance standing there. ‘what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?’ Keith asked almost yelling. ‘Shiro told me you ran away crying after you saw me and …….’ he could not even say her name he was so disappointed in himself but why… why was Keith running away crying?? ‘Can we talk somewhere in privet??’ Seeing Keith’s mom sitting in the Livingroom. ‘yea let’s go outside.’ It was quiet for a while but not knowing what to say. Lance started talking. ‘Why did you start crying when you saw me with Allura??’ Because…. Becauseilikeyou!!!. Keith thought if I say it really fast maybe he will not hear it, or he will just ignore it. Lance was quiet for a while. He didn’t know what to say. Did he even hear it right?? Lance started talking: you like ….. me??, you like ME?? Keith did not know what to say, Yess that is what he just told him. yess…? Keith said almost whispering. Lance tried to progress everything. then he started talking ‘I realized that I have a crush on you like 2 weeks ago. But in those 2 weeks I fell head over heels for you’. Now it was Keith’s turn to be quiet. The only thing Lance could think of to do was a pick up line: ‘Hey, tie your shoes! I don’t want you falling for anyone else’. Keith looked at him with disbelieve in his eyes. ‘How can you make a pick-up line at a time like this??’ But after a while he started laughing. ‘See it works every time’ Lance said with a smile on his face. they walk inside to Keith’s mother and finally introduces him as his boyfriend. They watch the movie together Lance and Keith cuddling. After the movie ends Keith’s mother walks upstairs to let the new lovebirds alone.  
After a few hours Shiro calls Keith to see how everything went. Keith picks up: ‘Hey you are on speaker and Lance sits beside me’ Shiro already has a smile on his face. ‘So how did it go?’ he already knows the answer by the fact that they are sitting next to each other and not fighting, but he wants to hear it from them officially. Lance answers first ‘we talked it out and I convinced him to be my boyfriend with my awesome pick-up lines’ the smile on Shiro face only widens ‘Keith did you really fell for his awful pick-up lines??’ Keith looked a little embarrassed. The tips of his ears started to get red. ‘I fell for Lance long before that’ but that didn’t help with the embarrassment. It was silence for a while. ‘I’m really happy you finally found each other, Lance could not stop talking about you. It’s all I ever heard’ Keith got even redder than before if that is even possible. ‘Shiro!!!!!, why would you tell Lance that??’ Lance got a smirk on his face. So.. you could not stop talking about me?? Keith knew he would never hear the end of it, but he didn’t care he finally got Lance the loverboy


End file.
